Call My Name
by Harleyzgirl
Summary: Derek learns a valuable lessons about the true desire of his heart
1. Fantasy

A/N: This one is for Kricket. She is the Queen of angst and I am but a mere fledgling. Happy reading.

Call My Name

Derek Morgan knew he was a lot of things, not all of them pleasant but he made it a habit to not intentionally hurt others if it was avoidable outside of the bounds of his job. Therefore, when on his eighth date with Tamara Barnes he figured he was in the right headspace for them to have sex. He did so with every intention of showing her a good time and getting some sexual satisfaction of his own.

He did it up right: took her out for a romantic dinner, bought her flowers, rented a hotel room that he'd prearranged to have candles lit for atmosphere, the whole nine yards. After all, they'd been together for a couple of months and he'd managed to remain celibate in that time. It was a first for him in quite some time.

When they arrived at the room Tamara was noticeably impressed and affected. Derek barely had to touch her before she was all over him. She reined kisses on his face, neck, down his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. It was nice but she was the only one moaning. Then she dropped to her knees, undid his pants and worked him like he hadn't been done since his college buddies got him a hooker as his a gift for his twenty-first birthday. Derek felt the release rippling through him and he let his control go. It was a mistake.

"Oh, P. I love you, baby girl!"

Derek had no idea how Tamara was gone so fast. The realization of what he called out so shocked him and the force of his orgasm had been so strong he simply didn't have the strength to follow and attempt any form of damage control. He dropped down onto the bed, his pants around his knees. He was still partially aroused despite basically exploding at his fantasy about Tamara being Penelope. What a joke he had become. Lusting; no loving and wanting his best friend so bad he could no longer hide it from his dates let alone himself.

Sitting up, he shucked off the rest of his clothing and went to take care of things in the shower. The room was paid for; he might as well enjoy it.

TBC…


	2. Reality

A/N: Enjoy!

Call My Name - Reality

Derek returned to the club scene. He simply could not risk another steady girlfriend and the fiasco of possibly calling out the wrong name once again. The only thing was even the steady stream of interested, warm bodies had lost its appeal. After the fourth straight weekend of getting no farther than the doorway of the latest willing woman's bedroom, he gave up even the pretense and stayed home.

His house had never been so clean. Truth be told, he had been so thorough with his cleaning today he could safely drink the water out of the back of his toilet and only expire due to the amount of bleach content. That was obsessive but he didn't know what else to do, short of going to Penelope, confessing how he felt about her and praying for her to put him out of his misery. Not bloody likely.

Since she had kicked Lynch to the curb she had become a nun. No dating, flirting but not nearly with the same level of sexual intensity and basically closed off to the possibility of any man, even Derek wanting to spend time with her. It was driving Derek to near distraction. Out of options, with nothing left to clean and even Clooney acting wary of him he decided to head back to the bathroom and a cold shower for the second time that day and it was only one in the afternoon.

Derek had just pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the hamper, when he heard the key in his door. Could only be Penelope but he was as far as he could be from wanting company; her company especially in his present state of mind. He padded back out to the front room as she came in the door, kicking off her shoes. Her arms were laden down with bags including her overnight bag. Shit! There was no way he could deal with having her here for an extended period of time today, let alone overnight. It would be the death of him for sure of pneumonia; a man could only stay in a cold shower for so long.

"Pen, what are you doing here?"

"Geez, lovely to see you, too."

"Don't play games with me. I asked why you're here."

"Be a bigger jackass, could you!" Penelope said as she pushed past him and went to dump the bags in her arms on the counter in the kitchen. "You've been increasingly out of sorts since you and Tamara broke up. I knew something was wrong when you barely reacted to my news that Kevin and I were done but what pushed me into action was when you let our usual flirting stop without questioning why. Since you have been harder to crack than the security around Guantánamo Bay, I figured I'd have to catch you off guard."

"I just want some space."

"Bullshit!"

"Pen!"

"Save it, Morgan. I know you, and whatever is going on has something to do with me. Your attitude has only changed toward me and I want, no I demand to know why."

He came right at her, and watched as she took a step back. "Go home, baby girl. Now!"

"No!"

"Please don't make me touch you."

Her eyebrows disappeared under her bangs with that one line and he knew. He knew he'd said too much. She pulled her purse off her shoulder and dropped it onto the counter beside the other discarded bags. Her overnight bag hit the ground followed in short order by her coat. Then she reclaimed the step she had taken away from him and followed it with another and another toward him. It was his turn to retreat.

He headed for the bathroom figuring he could lock the door and hide in there until she gave up and left. What he didn't anticipate was how transparent he'd become to her. She somehow made it to the hallway leading to his sanctuary before him and he had to twist, nearly banging into the wall to avoid barreling right into her. As it turned out it didn't matter because she reached out and grabbed his belt. He collided with the wall anyway and she collapsed against him. His resolve was irreparably damaged and he no longer gave a damn.

Penelope's hair was held in two loose elastics that he dislodged as he buried his hands in her hair. She didn't argue or fight him as he tilted her head and slanted his lips over hers in a passion-fueled kiss. Before he knew what he was really doing she was pressed against him giving as good as she was getting. He had weeks of intense longing for her with no outlet. That was about to change.

She had already unbuttoned her sweater by the time he reached for the zipper of her skirt. The fabric pooled around her feet as he pushed her panties off. Derek pushed her sweater off her shoulders and undid her bra while she worked the button and zipper on his jeans. At last they were both very naked with nothing and no one to disturb them. Gathering Penelope back into his arms he turned them around, pressing her into the wall and himself into her. It wasn't smooth and there was absolutely no finesse but she wasn't complaining. His baby girl met him thrust for thrust as she sucked hard on his shoulder between gentle bits. She was marking him just as he intended to do to her.

Their collective moans filled the air as her inner walls tightened with her pending release. He was right there with her as her hot canal began to pulse and milk his seed from his body. "Yes, dear God, yes, baby girl." One more thrust and he came calling her name, "Penelope, I love you."

Her reply came on a sigh, "I love you, too, hot stuff. So very much."

They were hot, sticky, and weak from the force of their release but when she shivered he quickly went into action. Scooping her into his arms, he made his way through the sea of their scattered clothing to his bedroom. Putting her down beside the bed, he kept his body against hers, even as she leaned down to pull back the covers. She slipped under and he followed her drawing her back into his arms before he spoke, "What made you pick today?"

Penelope shifted in his arms so he was on his back and she was resting on her crossed arms on his chest, their gazes locked. "Believe it or not, you have Tamara to thank for this."

"Ouch! I really hurt her."

"I know. I heard."

"You heard? How?"

"She called me at the office no less. Must have been no more than a day or two after you two broke up."

"Huh, interesting. We never officially broke up. She walked out on me."

"With cause."

"Can't say differently," Derek admitted. "I got a bit caught up in my fantasy world."

"So I gathered. I was mortified when she explained what happened."

"Okay, so that explains how you found out but it doesn't explain why today."

"I wanted to see how long you could be celibate for me. You managed two months for Tamara. I wanted at least a month more than that in the very least. Today is ninety days, and quite frankly, I couldn't wait anymore. You're not the only one who's been holding out."

"So the lack of flirting, not spending time together it was all to-"

"Build anticipation. Judging by our little exercise earlier, I'd say it worked."

"You little minx!"

"Guilty. Do you forgive me?"

A huge smile spread across his face. "Yes, but there are conditions."

Penelope chuckled at his comment. "Really? Like what?"

"To start," he said as he tightened his arms around her then continued, "you spend the rest of the weekend with me."

"That's not a hardship, cupcake. I was planning to anyway. What else?"

"Make an honest man of me sooner rather than later."

"Is that a proposal?'

He nodded. "And a promise, too. One more thing for now."

"What's that, my love?"

"You still want babies?"

It was her turn to nod. "Yes, yours exclusively. Which I guess is a good thing since neither of us gave any thought to using protection earlier. You okay with this? It's a lot for one year, let alone one afternoon."

"Pen, I've had five years of foreplay, twenty-seven months of cursing Lynch's existence and ninety days of celibacy to get my head on straight where you are concerned. I want it all with you, baby girl."

Penelope was beaming. "I agree to all your terms, hot stuff. Now I have one of my own."

"Which is?"

"Make love to me again so I can hear you call my name."

Derek happily did so several more times that weekend, and for the rest of their lives together.

Finis


End file.
